


[Podfic] Paradise by the Gift Wrap Aisle

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Something Something [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff no angst, Gus and Juliet deserve better than to be props in a Shassie story, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but unfortunately that's all they are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter celebrate their first Valentine's Day together.





	[Podfic] Paradise by the Gift Wrap Aisle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradise By the Gift Wrap Aisle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367121) by [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/pseuds/trixietru). 



**Title:** Paradise by the Gift Wrap Aisle  
**Author:** trixietru  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   16:15  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/%5bPsych%5d%20Paradise.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/%5bPsych%5d%20Paradise.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
